legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Defensive Antics S2 P11/Transcript
(Jessica is seen looking around sad) Jessica: Awww Razor! Razor: Hm? Jessica: There's no babies here either! Razor: I promise you they are around here somewhere. Jessica: What's the point!? They're gone! They're gone and they are never coming back! *Starts to cry* Razor:..... (Jessica lies flat on her back crying) Jessica: What kind of person am I? I let them all die! *Cries* Razor: Jess... Jessica: No! Don't say anything! Razor: Jess. Jesisca: I don't want to hear it! Don't talk to a monster like me!! Razor: JESS!! Jessica: WHAT?!?!? (Razor points. Jessica looks) Jessica: … *Gasp* (Jessica crawls over to find a few Infants crawling around) Jessica: Babies! Razor: That they are. Jessica: Oh man! Raynell's missing out now! Razor: Yeah. Wonder what she's doing. Jessica: Hmm... (Raynell and Zulu are seen sitting together) Zulu:.... Raynell:.... (Suddenly a little Raynell appears on her shoulder) Little Raynell: Tell him! Tell him now! Raynell: But- (Another appears) Little Raynell #2: No! Don't tell him! Raynell; What? Why? Little Raynell #2: He's gonna reject you! Little Raynell #1: No he won't! He loves you! Raynell: Um... I uh... Little Raynell #2: He'll reject you and it might ruin your friendship! You don't want to ruin your friendship right!? Raynell: N-No I- Little Raynell #1: Come on you know Zulu! You can tell he feels the same! Your friendship will be stronger then ever! Raynell: Maybe but- Little Raynell #2: He's a king! He has no time for a simpleton like you! Raynell: Hey I'm not- Little Raynell #1: Who cares if he's a king?! You shouldn't be afraid to say how you feel! Raynell: True but- Little Raynell #2: The last king didn't have time for romance! He never had a queen! He doesn't either! Raynell: I- Little Raynell #1: Don't listen to her! You're a good person, Zulu will fall for you instantly! Raynell: I-I.... Zulu: *Voice* Raynell?? (Suddenly the Little Raynell's vanish as Raynell shakes her head and turns to a concerned Zulu) Zulu: You okay? Raynell: Y-Yeah! Why? Zulu:....You were talking to yourself. Raynell: *Blushes* I-I was?? Zulu: A little bit. Raynell: O-Oh, sorry.... Zulu: You don't have to apologize. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Raynell:...…. Zulu: Raynell? (Suddenly Raynell stands up and starts moaning as she paces around, trying to decide something. Zulu concerned even more stands up to) Zulu: R-Raynell??? What's wrong??? Raynell: MMMMMM!! ZULU!! Zulu: !! Raynell:.... Zulu... I... I need... Need to tell you something.... Zulu: Huh?? Raynell: It's.....It's about our friendship... Zulu: What? Raynell:..... Zulu: You trying to break the friendship up or something? Raynell: *Gasp* NO! NO NO NO! THAT'S THE LAST THING I WANT! … I value our friendship so much... And... *Tears up* I don't wanna do anything to ruin that.... Zulu: Then, what's got you all worked up? Raynell:....I.... Zulu: Raynell? (Raynell's whole body shakes, she moans loudly she raises her shaking fists closes her eyes then blurts it out) Raynell: ZULUILOVEYOUANDIWANNABEYOURQUEEN! *Covers her mouth* Zulu: !!.....W-Wait, r-run that by me again? Raynell:....... Zulu: Raynell...? Raynell:.... *Uncovers her mouth* I... I love you Zulu... Zulu:......Huh?? Raynell: I.....I've loved you for awhile now.... Zulu: You have?? Raynell: Y-Yeah... I've wanted to tell you for awhile now but... *moans and covers her face* I shouldn't have said anything.... Zulu: No no wait. (Zulu goes up and moves Raynell's hands from her face) Zulu: I have something to say. Raynell: Y-You do? Zulu: *Nods* Raynell: *Sigh* If you're mad at me I understand. But- (Zulu says nothing before he starts kissing Raynell on the lips) Raynell: !! (Zulu keeps kissing Raynell for several moments. He soon stops and looks at Raynell who's whole face is now bright red) Raynell:..... Zulu: Are... Are you mad? Raynell:..... *Shakes her head* Zulu: Good because..... (Zulu takes Raynell's hand) Zulu: I won't lie. I've....had the hots for you for awhile now too. Raynell: ... Zulu: I've wanted to say it for awhile to but... With what happened with dad, I never had the chance... Raynell: Z-.....Zulu..... Zulu: I know I'm springing it out of the blue but.....with you, I feel safe.... Raynell:... (Zulu smiles) Zulu: So, you wanted to be my queen? Raynell: Y-You mean...? Zulu: There isn't anyone else I would want as my queen. You are the one for me. Raynell: .... *Starts to get a big smile then happily squeals* (Raynell hugs onto Zulu) Raynell: YES!!! THANK YOU!! Zulu: Awww. Don't mention it. (Raynell smiles) Zulu: Say, how about we shut off this game and head down to the beach together? Raynell: Oh yes please! (Zulu smiles as the game shuts off. He, Raynell and Jessica then wake up on the couch) Zulu: *Sits up and sighs* Raynell: *Sits up* WOO!!! Jessica: *Sits up and gasps* Babies?! Raynell: FORGET THE BABIES JESSICA!! I DID IT!!! Jessica: H-Huh?? Did what?? Zulu: It's official! Raynell: ME AND ZULU ARE DATING!!! (Jessica gasps, then happily squeals herself as she and Raynell jump up and hug each other) Jessica: I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU BESTIE!! Raynell: THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!! Zulu: *Smiles* Hm. Jessica: Well what are we gonna do now!? Raynell: Come on! Me and Zulu are heading to the beach! Jessica: Alright! Zulu: Let's go! (The three go out back to the beach) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Season 2 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts